


Saving Him

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Facebook: The Dark Lords Poison, Good Tom Riddle, Romance, The Dark Lords Poison's Mini Story Challenge, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Tom thanks Hermione for saving him from himself.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Saving Him

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for The Dark Lords Poison Facebook group's Dec 18th Mini Story Challenge to use the quote "I just pretend it isn’t real." Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Tom’s lips skimmed her collarbone as he pulled her closer. “I love you,” he whispered tenderly.

Hermione tightened her grip on him, thankful to be in his embrace. 

“I don’t say it enough, but thank you.”

“For what?” she asked, looking at him.

“For saving me from myself… from what I was going to become,” he said quietly, looking into her eyes. 

“You don’t need to thank me,” she murmured. 

“How do you do it? How can you look at me now, and what we have, and not think of the horrible things I do in the future?”

“I just pretend it isn’t real,” she told him. “That version of you isn’t real… and never will be,” she said firmly. She hugged him a little tighter. Travelling to the past and stopping Tom from becoming Voldemort had been difficult, but so worth it. Finding a life with him had been unexpected, but their love had made it worth it.

“I didn’t mean to put negative thoughts in your mind,” Tom apologised. “It’s just been on my mind.”

“Never be afraid to bring up what’s on your mind,” Hermione told him.

“Same to you,” Tom murmured, kissing her tenderly and passionately.


End file.
